Glass Sealed and Pretty
by icingsugar
Summary: BeastBoy and Raven. Oneshot. Fluff! R&R.


**A/N: Okay so I was looking through some of my REALLY OLD fan fictions on another site and I came across a few BB/RAE ones and as I only write on here now I thought I'd upload them. They aren't anything like I write now but I thought they are okay for fluffy oneshots. I've not wrote any Teen Titans on here yet so maybe I'll start? **

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ETC...**

**Please R&R. I love to hear feedback good or bad. **

I stared as she passed me in the hallway, her beautiful hair swaying around her shoulders, her eyes like two clear blue pools of water, her lips so stern but with hidden beauty inside. I just had to follow her. Raven didn't seem to notice me bobbing about behind her, and she carried on walking until she came to the living room. She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her right in my face!

I wasn't happy.

I pushed the door open and found Raven sat on her own, mediating on the couch. I walked over to her quietly, hoping she wouldn't open her eyes and see me staring at her beautiful pale face. She did.

"Beastboy, why are you staring at me?" She asked with a cold stare. Oh god, what could I say?

"Errrmm, I was just wondering if you had any good new books I could read?" Raven looked as if she had seen a flying pig.

"Books? Beastboy, I didn't even know you could read!" Raven snorted. I don't know why, but I actually felt pretty hurt when she said that.

"Of course I can read. And I was thinking of getting into those classical books you always seem to be reading."I lied. Raven looked shocked yet again.

"Well actually I was reading a really good book last week by Charles Dickens called Great Expectations. Maybe you should try reading that. It's in my room. You can go in there and get it if you like, but promise not to touch ANYTHING!" Raven said with a threatening glare in her eyes.

"I promise Rae." I smiled.

I slowly opened the door leading to Raven's room. It hadn't changed much since the last time I'd been in here earlier this year. Two greek masks glared at me as I closed the door behind me and begun to walk into Raven's room. I couldn't see much in the dim light so I felt my way around. I ran my hand over Raven's desk, feeling the mirror which I knew led to a very bad place indeed. I ignored this object and searched desperately for the book, just to show Raven I could be sensible and read. I fumbled around Raven's books which lay on the foot of her large circular bed. None of them seemed to be the right one, most of them contained names such as "witchcraft through the ages" and "magic for beginners". I eventually came to the right book just as the door opened and Raven stepped into the room. I jumped slightly, even though I had done nothing wrong, it still felt wrong being in Ravens room.

"Found it?" Raven asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Yep!" I smiled holding up the book.

"Good. I hope you enjoy it." She smiled. God I love it when she smiles, she looks so adorable and amazing. If only she knew how much I wanted her.

"Thank you Raven." I said suddenly.

"What for? Lending you a book?" Raven laughed.

"No. Well yes, but not just that, I mean thank you for all the other things you do for me. Like when Terra died you were always there for me even though i know you never really liked her. And when my beast got out of control you helped me to calm down. I just feel like i never thank you enough for all you've done for me over the last few years. I'm really grateful!" I said. Raven paused. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh my god, Rae, I didn't mean to upset you." I quickly cried out, rushing over to her and taking her in my arms.

"No, BB it's okay, I'm fine. You've always been there for me too!" Raven cried. "I'm sorry I always make fun of you and call you names." I gave a small laugh.

"It's okay, I know you dont mean any of them things you say. And its not like i dont call you back." I kept a tight hold of Raven, like I never wanted to let go ever. She felt so right, there in my arms, like I could protect her from anything.

"I know." Raven sighed. Looking up at me. I knew it was now or never. I had to do this!I looked her in the eyes, and before I could make up my mind, I kissed her gently on the lips, taking in everything I could. Surprisingly she kissed me back, running her hands through my hair and pressing up against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently bit her lower lip, loving the way she moaned into my mouth when i did so. I never wanted to let go.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear as she kissed my cheeks and neck.

"I love you too." She smiled.


End file.
